The present invention relates to a coupling between a first part and a second part for use in chip removing machining, wherein the coupling comprises two interacting surfaces and members for forcing the surfaces together, wherein the surfaces are profiled with male and female members, respectively, in order to enable form locking against each other, that said coupling has a longitudinal center line, wherein both the first part and the second part are provided with a central hole for clamping the parts against each other. The invention also relates separately to a tool, a cutting head and a holder.
Through U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,060, a coupling in tools for chip forming machining is previously known, wherein the coupling comprises two interacting surfaces and members for forcing the surfaces together. The interacting surfaces are profiled with grooves in order to enable mutual form locking. Characteristic of the coupling according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,060 is that the interacting surfaces are arranged to comprise at least four separate positions in relation to each other.
Through DE-C2-34 48 086, a tool for internal turning is previously known, where the coupling between the cutting head and the holder comprises a surface having three radially extending bars and an interacting surface having three radially extending grooves. This means that the interacting surfaces may assume three separate positions in relation to each other. Another document of some interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,162.